


you know it's breakable, you know it's sweet

by awareinthevoid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not super Graphic, Only One Bed, Whump, but there's blood mention, first kiss(es), god bless, injury care, just soft thasmin y'all, otherwise it's just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareinthevoid/pseuds/awareinthevoid
Summary: It’s not like it had been unexpected. The other aliens had been camping out, but it had turned out that they were sleeping on some sort of sacred plot of land. That had made the land-keeper understandably angry, but the argument had quickly escalated until swords and firearms were drawn and blood was spilled on the so-called sacred grounds. One of said firearms had caught Yaz in the side as the group were trying to make their escape. The Doctor had hoped to stop the fight with her words, but once her friend had been hurt she abandoned all other plans.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	you know it's breakable, you know it's sweet

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i literally wrote this all in a day so if it's not good that's why lol. 
> 
> that said, thanks to dom for being my beta so i know it doesn't suck !! i rlly appreciate it man luv u
> 
> hope u guys enjoy !
> 
> ps title is from "you lost sight on me" by micah p hinson <3

A sharp, shooting pain lanced Yaz in the side. 

“Yaz!” the Doctor called out, but she sounded far away. 

Lights flashed on the edges of Yaz’s vision. Her whole world was spinning, sending her crashing to the packed earth beneath her. She could faintly feel the rasp of her own labouring breaths as her lungs tried to accommodate the blinding pain coming from her abdomen. Bringing a hand to her left side, she could feel something warm and wet.

_ Shit,  _ she thought.  _ That’s blood. My blood.  _

By this point her head was reeling. She was woozy and could feel unconsciousness seeping into her mind. 

Bile was rising in her throat, threatening to let itself loose at any sudden movement. 

“Yaz! Yaz, oh my god -  _ shit, _ ” Ryan’s voice was close. Or was it the Doctor’s? Graham’s? She couldn’t tell, delirious as she was. Every voice sounded the same - that is; panicked, breathless, worried. 

Strong arms slid themselves under her back and knees, lifting her from her place crumpled on the ground. Her head hit their shoulder, and before she could even think to warn them, the bile in her mouth escaped onto her shirt and whoever’s shoulder she was laying against. 

“Sorry,” she whispered feebly. Consciousness was slipping through her fingers. Rather than fight to stay awake, she let herself succumb and slipped into an inky black rest.

///

“Doc’, are you sure she’ll be okay? That looks like  _ a lot  _ of blood,” Graham eyed the soaked cloth around Yaz’s middle. 

The Doctor took a look as well, skin paling at the sight of just how much blood had left her companion’s body.

“Doin’ my best to be optimistic, Graham,” she answered with a grimace. “Soon as we get to that Inn, I’ll be able to take a proper look.”

The man said nothing else, just gave a tight-lipped nod and let her lead on. They were somewhere on the outskirts of a small village, following the treeline of the forest they’d been running through just an hour earlier. As per usual, some other off-worlders had grown upset with something the Doctor and the locals had done, resulting in a barbaric fight which had, in turn, injured Yaz. 

It’s not like it had been unexpected. The other aliens had been camping out, but it had turned out that they were sleeping on some sort of sacred plot of land. That had made the land-keeper understandably angry, but the argument had quickly escalated until swords and firearms were drawn and blood was spilled on the so-called sacred grounds. One of said firearms had caught Yaz in the side as the group were trying to make their escape. The Doctor had hoped to stop the fight with her words, but once her friend had been hurt she abandoned all other plans. 

So, now they were hiking through tall grass toward the slowly brightening light on the horizon. An Inn, the Doctor had said.

She’d been here before, which was helpful now they were in a sort of urgent situation. 

When they were mere meters from the door, Ryan ran ahead and knocked desperately on the wooden door. A tired-looking, haggard man answered. The Doctor hoped they hadn’t disturbed him, as it was fairly early in the morning.

“Greer, good to see you,” she greeted him. “I’m the Doctor, but I’ve got a different face from last time we met,”

“Doctor! How unexpected,” the man, Greer, remarked. He looked to the woman lying limp in her arms, and stepped aside. “Come inside, please. The warmth will help you and your friend.”

Gratefully, the group filed into the main room of the Inn. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace on the far wall, which lit the space in an orange glow and softened the hard lines in everyone’s faces.

Greer turned to the Doctor. “Now, I assume you need supplies to help your friend? And rooms?”

“Yes, please, if you wouldn’t mind. She’s lost quite a lot of blood already, and I’m starting to worry.”

The Doctor winced as she looked down at Yaz’s shirt, now completely soaked with her dark red blood. It made her stomach churn. 

“Of course, Doctor.” Greer rushed into a room off the side of the main one, coming back quickly with his arms full of various tools that might help Yaz.

He poured them onto a side table by one of the sofas along the wall. 

“Here, lay her down. We can see what needs to be done while my wife checks for available rooms.” He made eye contact with a woman standing just inside the doorway, looking wary. She surveyed the scene briefly before nodding and walking off to wherever she needed to go.

The Doctor gingerly laid Yaz out on the sofa, careful not to jostle her too much. She could hear light whimpers from her throat as she was moved, despite how gentle the Doctor was trying to be.

“It’s okay, Yaz, we’re gonna look after you,” she whispered, before turning to Greer. “What have you got?”

The man adopted a serious demeanour, sorting through his pile and pulling out bandages and salves and a liquid that smelled very similar to rubbing alcohol. He handed the Doctor a clean sponge and the strong-smelling liquid, instructing her to clean up around the wound. 

With a muttered apology to Yaz, the Doctor lifted her sopping shirt and folded it to lay just above the wound. Covered in new and old blood, it was hard to see exactly how bad the damage was. Softly, the Doctor began to dab around it with the now-soaked sponge. She could hear a pained gasp every time she pressed a bit harder, but she needed to get through the worst of it quickly so that Yaz wouldn’t need to endure it for long. 

“It’s okay, Yaz. Just cleaning you up so we can take a good look at you, okay?” 

Instead of nodding or saying something, Yaz just reached for the Doctor’s left hand and held tight. The Doctor let her squeeze as hard as she needed to to get through the stinging pain of the disinfectant. 

Now cleared of the mess, the Doctor inspected the wound more closely. Thankfully, it looked to be only superficial. Despite the amount of blood that had seeped from it, the deepest it went was less than two centimeters into Yaz’s side. It was still a sizable gash, running the length from her bellybutton to the edge of her left ribs. 

“Oh, Yaz, I’m so sorry,” tears pricked at the edges of the Doctor’s eyes, threatening to spill over.

“Hey, Doctor, it isn’t your fault,” Ryan spoke up. She’d missed his voice, and didn’t realize she hadn’t heard it much since they’d landed on the planet. She looked to where he stood by Yaz’s feet, giving him a grateful smile. “None of us could have known this would happen. And it looks like you’re taking good care of Yaz already. She’s in good hands with you, promise.”

A small sob jumped from her throat despite her best attempts to keep her emotions at bay. Everything was just  _ so much  _ right now. Between the unexpected fight, and Yaz getting hurt, and having to watch as her blood soaked into her own shirt along with Yaz’s - it was hard to hold it together. 

She lowered her head to hide her tears from her friends. They’d never seen her this weak. She’d never let herself be so prone, but adrenaline and fear coursed through her veins and poured themselves out of her eyes.

So distracted by her own dilemma she’d been that she didn’t notice that Greer had all but finished bandaging Yaz’s wound. She sniffled and looked up as he secured the end of the wrap he’d put around her middle. 

“There we go,” he patted Yaz’s free hand and looked at the Doctor, giving a sympathetic smile before helping her off the floor.

The Doctor sniffed again. “Thank you, Greer. So much,” she placed Yaz’s hand on her stomach, and ran her now freed hand through her hair. “God, I didn’t mean to get distracted down there. Sorry.”

“Doctor,” he took both of her hands in his. “Remember what I said all those years ago? I’ll help you with whatever you need. I owe you that much, at least,”

Instead of disputing his words and claiming he owed her nothing, she just let herself calm under his warm gaze. She gave another ‘thank you’ before once again turning toward Yaz. She was fully unconscious now, her breathing shallow but present.

From a sofa on the other end of the room that the Doctor hadn’t even noticed he’d retreated to, Graham yawned. “Any news on those rooms, Greer?”

The old man’s face brightened and he turned to him. “Sorry, yes, I’ll go see if my wife has found any openings. I’ll only be a minute,”

With that, he left the Doctor and her friends in silence. 

“I am sorry, guys,” she broke the heavy silence. “I never intended for this to happen, least of all to…” she trailed off. Was it nepotism to feel especially bad that Yaz had been the one to be injured? She shook the thought from her head, electing to worry about it later. “Anyways, hopefully Greer has some beds for you. I can’t imagine how exhausted you must be feeling,”

Graham shook his head, “Doc’, let us worry about ourselves, yeah? I’m sure even you would be tired after the day we’ve had. You look after yourself and Yaz, me and Ryan will be just fine. Won’t we, son?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yep, we’ll be -” Ryaned yawned. “- just fine. Don’t worry about us, alright?”

The Doctor smiled at them. Even though they’d been through a whirlwind and a half that day, they persevered. She admired that about them, her fam. They were incredibly strong, and brave, and definitely deserved the comfort of a bed.

As if hearing their thoughts, Greer and his wife came back into the room. 

“Hello again,” he greeted. “Everyone, this is my wife, Arwen. Luckily for you, she’s found a couple of rooms that are available. Afraid you’ll have to share, though, my apologies.”

Graham waved him off. “Hey, no complaints here. Ryan and I will take a room, and The Doctor can take the other and look after Yaz. Sound good, Doc’?” 

She was about to answer when she yawned, long and big and allowing exhaustion to settle onto her bones. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Greer chuckled. “Come on then, you two, I’ll show you to your room. Arwen will guide the Doctor and - Yaz, right?” receiving a nod, he smiled and waited for the two men to follow him up a set of stairs on the right side of the room.

“Hi, I’m Arwen,” the woman was at the Doctor’s side, offering her hand for her to shake. The blonde took it, smiling. 

“Hi, I don’t believe we met last time I was here. How long have you and Greer been married?”

“Oh, about thirty years, I think. He told me about you, but at the time he’d described you as tall and sharp-jawed. Mentioned a bowtie, too,” Arwen laughed, and the Doctor joined in meekly. 

“Oh, yeah, it has been a while, then.” she sighed. “You said you had a room?”

Arwen’s eyes lightened, “Oh, yes! Sorry, let me show you where it is. Do you need help?” she asked, in reference to moving Yaz.

“I think I’ll be okay carrying her on my own, thanks. Oh, but, we’ll need some of those bandages and other things. Could you bring those along, please?”

“Of course, dear,” she smiled wide and piled the various supplies into her own arms as the Doctor scooped up Yaz. “Your room is just through here.”

She led them out of the main room and into a darkened hallway. The Doctor could see light coming out from beneath some of the doors, despite the early hour. Soon enough, they stopped outside a door like the others they’d passed. Walking into the room, Arwen flipped on the light and stepped aside to allow the Doctor to walk in. 

“The bed is already made with a thick quilt, but there are extra linens in her,” she opened a cupboard to the side of the bed. “And there’s an en suite bathroom, fitted with towels and the works. There’s no fireplace, but we do have an electric heater at the end of the bed here.” She showed the Doctor what she was talking about. “Let me or Greer know if you need anything. I hope you get some good rest,” she gave a warm smile. 

As Arwen stepped back into the hall, the Doctor stopped her as she cleared her throat.

“Thank you both. I’m incredibly grateful for how accommodating you’ve been.”

“Of course! Anything for an old friend of his, Doctor.”

And with that, she was gone, leaving the Doctor standing at the side of the bed holding a sleeping Yaz in her arms.

As soft as she could, she lay Yaz down atop the quilt that Arwen had mentioned. Noticing the bit of blood that had seeped through the white bandage, however, she decided to use her coat as an extra layer to protect the linens as best she could. 

She apologised to Yaz as she was moved about to settle on top of the Doctor’s coat. By now she’d woken up, eyes still half-shut and quietly watching as the blonde fretted about. 

After countless minutes watching the other woman pace side to side and constantly check on the state of the bandage, Yaz spoke up. 

“Doctor,” she muttered, voice weak but audible. “Please stop moving around so much, it’s dizzying.” she managed to smile despite her state.

The Doctor stopped where she’d turned, immediately crouching to Yaz’s eye level.

“Sorry, Yaz. Just worried about you, is all,” she chewed nervously on her lip. She was worried that she’d hurt Yaz if she tried to join her on the bed, so she’d taken to pacing instead. Admittedly not the best trade-off, but she’d rather Yaz be comfortable than risk hurting her even more. 

Yaz considered the woman beside her, whose anxious eyes kept flitting to the bandage covering the gash in her side. 

“Come on,” she patted the space next to her on the bed. “I know you always say you don’t sleep as much as us, but I reckon today’s done a number on us all,”

The Doctor smiled, before grimacing. “Quite the number it’s done to you, Yaz,”

“Doctor, I’ll be fine. The human body’s resilient, you know,” she smiled at the woman, and reached for her hand. “Please, at least for a little bit, try to get some rest? You’ll be more fit to find the TARDIS tomorrow if you’re energised.”

The Doctor deliberated where she kneeled on the floor, before finally standing and moving to the other side of the bed. 

“You’re sure you won’t be uncomfortable?” 

“Doctor, stop worrying and get in bed.” Yaz told her, knowing she’d continue to fret as long as she let her. 

She climbed onto the bed, on top of the quilt, as carefully as she could. Yaz turned her head to face her, and smiled. 

“Isn’t that better?”

The Doctor hummed. She mindlessly played with the hem of her shirt, now crusted with Yaz’s blood and sick. 

“Oh, your shirt,” Yaz cringed. “Sorry about the sick.”

The Doctor looked her in the eyes then, as if she’d offended her.

“ _ Yaz,  _ you were hurt. I don’t care about the sick, or the blood, or anything else. I just care that you’re okay, now,” she found Yaz’s left hand with her right and intertwined their fingers.

Yaz squeezed, grateful for the contact. 

“God, Yaz, I’m  _ so sorry.  _ If I had shut my big mouth, then maybe that fight wouldn’t have broken out and maybe you wouldn’t have been hurt. I feel so stupid, now. I mean, it could have been way worse, what would I-”

“Doctor!” Yaz cut her off with a tug of her hand. “It’s fine, really. Yeah, I’m hurt, and that’s not ideal, but you couldn’t have stopped all those angry men. I’ll heal up and have a wicked scar, but I’ll also have the story of being on a mostly friendly alien planet with my best friend. That’s got to outweigh the negatives, surely?”

The Doctor was quiet for a moment, not looking Yaz in the eye. 

“I’m your best friend?” she asked softly.

Yaz laughed at that, only wincing slightly at the strain in her side. 

“Of course you are, don’t be daft.” she gave the Doctor’s hand another squeeze. When she saw the big eyes that the other woman was looking at her with, she laughed again. This time the pain felt sharper, cutting her laughter short with a slow breath. 

She looked down to the bandage, before sighing. “I suppose this is going to have to be changed before either of us fall asleep?”

The Doctor nodded, before standing to gather the first aid supplies between them on the bed. 

“It’s gonna hurt, Yaz,” she warned.

Yaz smiled and squeezed her eyes shut in preparation. “I know. I trust you, Doctor.” 

Slowly, the Doctor peeled away the soiled bandage, only fretting a bit when Yaz had to sit up so she could unwind it fully.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just feels different, a bit more painful when I’m sat up, you know?”

The Time Lord’s eyes were full of sympathy for her friend. Her friend, who wouldn’t have been hurt were it not for her. If it weren’t for her, Yaz would be just fine and not suffering in a stranger’s Inn on an alien planet. The Doctor felt like an idiot for bringing her friends into the middle of what had turned into a bloodbath. If only she’d been more careful. 

“Doctor, hey, look at me,” Yaz’s voice shook the Doctor from her train of thought, bringing her back to the room. “Whatever you’re thinking in that head of yours, I don’t blame you. Okay? This wasn’t your fault.” she gestured at the wound, which was looking the blonde directly in the eye.

“Yaz, I - I could’ve done better. If I weren’t so reckless, you wouldn’t be hurt, and we’d probably be back on the TARDIS or exploring more of the planet. I’m sorry,” she wouldn’t lift her head, keeping her eyes trained to her hands as they organised the supplies she needed. 

“I know I can’t stop you being sorry,” Yaz said. “But I hope you’re able to see that I don’t hate you for this. Don’t think I could ever hate you, if I’m honest. And don’t try to tell me that there’s so much I don’t know, because I  _ know  _ that. I wish I could know everything about you, but I understand you wanting to protect me. To protect all of us. It’s scary, having to bear yourself to others, and to be vulnerable. I mean, look at me!” she motioned along her body. “Half naked and trusting you not to hurt me further. Because I  _ do  _ trust you, Doctor. Even now. Please tell me you know that.”

There was nothing the Doctor could think to say in response. Not right away. Instead, her mouth opened slightly in shock. 

After a few moments, she spoke up.

“You’re not half naked,”

“I - huh?” Yaz spluttered.

“You’ve still got your shirt on, and your jeans. Your shirt’s only lifted up,” she was blushing something furious, still not looking at Yaz.

Yaz smiled at how flustered she seemed. It was cute, how she blushed so intensely at the prospect of Yaz being anything other than fully clothed. 

_ Cute?  _ Yaz wondered to herself. It wasn’t often she let herself ponder the Doctor’s softer moments, preferring to keep her affections under the radar as much as possible. 

As the Doctor got back to cleaning and dressing the healing wound, Yaz felt emboldened by how carefully she was treating her. As if she thought she might break at the slightest touch. 

“We could...rectify that?” she posed, this time being the one to avoid the other’s eye. 

“What?”

“My shirt. We could…” blood rushed to Yaz’s cheeks as she lifted her head to meet the Doctor’s gaze. She was confused, and obviously not on the same page as the younger woman. “You know what? Not important, sorry. I’ll let you finish up,” she smiled, though she was sure her face was still red. 

“ _ Yaz,  _ what is it?” she looked concerned, more so than Yaz thought necessary for that particular thought. 

“Really, Doctor, it was nothing. Just me being silly,” she said lightly, trying to keep the disappointment off her face as the Doctor’s hands left her skin. She let herself lay back down. Staring at the ceiling, she made a point not to look at the Doctor, at least until her embarrassment waned. 

Instead of replying, the Doctor decided to finish clearing up. She tossed the used bandages and put the extra ones on the table by her side of the bed. She moved to the other side of the room to flick the light off. She lit a couple of candles that sat on the windowsill and checked that the heater was running before climbing back into bed. 

“Yaz,” she spoke softly, as if the dark needed to be handled more gently. “I’d never find you silly. That’s the truth, I promise,”

In the lowlight that the candles provided for the room, Yaz’s smile seemed to shine even brighter, somehow. 

“Thank you, Doctor. But really, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,”

“Was it about me saying you aren’t half naked?”

Yaz paused, almost denying her outright. But, what was the dark for if not for protection from the day’s realities?

“Yeah,” she breathed. “I thought...I thought that was you trying to flirt. For some reason. Before you say anything, I know you don’t feel that way for me, or anyone, and I’m sorry I’m rambling a bit now but -”

“Yaz,” the Doctor found her hand again, giving a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay,”

“Is it, though? I took your logical confusion and made myself think you were trying to tell me something. You were just trying to make sense of everything, and I was making a fool of myself.”

For a while, all Yaz could hear was the ins and outs of their breaths. She started to wonder if the Doctor had actually fallen asleep, until she spoke up.

“When you said we could rectify something,” Yaz winced. “Is that what you meant? About your shirt still being on, I mean,”

Frustratingly, Yaz felt tears begin to prick at her eyes. She was making herself look even more ridiculous in the eyes of someone she admired so, so much. Trying to calm herself and keep herself from crying and making the situation worse, Yaz took a few breaths, as deep as she could. 

“Um, yeah, it was. Sorry, that’s obviously not what you were aiming for and now I’ve made this awkward and I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to see me as much now because I’ve made a mess of this whole thing. Ugh. Sorry, again,” 

Yaz cringed at her own words. Not only had she made a total fool of herself in front of her best friend, she’d pulled out her self pity as well. She wished she could hide under the covers and pretend none of it had happened. But alas. 

“Yaz, please don’t be sorry. I’ll admit, this isn’t how I thought this would go. Um, I’m not very good at these things. But I do. Feel like that. About you. Sorry, I’m being weird, um, what I mean is that you very much are not a fool, Yaz. I want to say that you should just act as if you  _ don’t  _ have feelings for me, but I know that’s hard to do,”

She rubbed circles on the back of Yaz’s hand with her thumb.

“If I’m being honest, this scares me. Us, I mean, like this. The people I get close to hardly leave unscathed and no matter how many times someone who trusts me gets hurt, I still allow it to happen. It’s extremely selfish of me. I’m sorry for being selfish, Yaz, really. But surely, after all this time, I deserve some rest? Not just physically, but from all the running I do. Away from my fears, and away from fate. I sound like such a prick, but I want this, Yaz. I don’t want to keep running,”

They were looking each other in the eye now. Best as they could in the near-dark, anyway. 

Yaz blinked. “I don’t want you to keep running, either,” she felt the Doctor squeeze her hand again. “Like, I really, really don’t. This is not something I ever expected you to say, and honestly I don’t know what else to say except that I really want to kiss you but I can’t move that well-”

She was cut off this time by the Doctor planting a soft, warm kiss at the corner of her mouth. She smiled wide, reaching her hand to the back of the Doctor’s neck to kiss her properly. The older woman sighed happily, moving slightly to get a better angle, until she heard Yaz gasp.

She looked down and saw that her arm had caught the bandage, causing pressure on Yaz’s wound. 

“Oh, my god, sorry! I didn’t mean to,” she panicked, checking over the area to make sure everything was still in place. 

“Doctor, it’s fine,” Yaz laughed, going to pull her back in before she caught a whiff of the old sick still stuck to her shirt. “God, you smell, sorry,” 

“Oi! Need I remind you it’s  _ your  _ sick,” she teased. “You’re right, though, let me just…”

Yaz watched as the Doctor pulled her t-shirt off, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Thankfully, she was wearing her usual white undershirt, or Yaz’s brain might have short-circuited. 

Settling back in, the Doctor traced Yaz’s jaw with her thumb. “Better?” she asked before leaning in to steal a peck from her lips. 

Yaz hummed, licking her lips and not missing the way the Doctor’s eyes traced the movement. 

“Almost,” she answered. “Help me out of mine?”

The Doctor nodded eagerly, but was careful about hurting Yaz as she peeled her shirt up and off her arms. She tossed it toward where her own shirt had ended up. 

When her eyes returned to Yaz, she had to calm the spike in her heart rate. 

“ _ Yaz, _ ” she regarded her almost reverently, running her hands up her arm to cup her face and kiss her properly. 

“You really like kissing,” Yaz teased her, chuckling at the blush she could see even in the dark. Before she could accept another kiss, though, she found herself yawning deeply. “Sorry, I’m still pretty tired,”

The Doctor only smiled and moved her so she could pull the quilt up over the both of them.

“No need to apologise, Yaz,” she assured her. “We can sleep, and I can kiss you some more tomorrow.”

They both laughed, quiet and calm in the flickering light of the candles. They locked hands beneath the covers, doing their best to stay close without disturbing Yaz’s injury. 

As Yaz’s breathing evened out, the Doctor found herself lulled by the sound. Maybe now was as good a time as any for a nap, she figured. After all, it  _ had  _ been quite some time since she last allowed herself some proper sleep. 

Plus, being here with Yaz had an effect on her she’d not experienced in so long, she’d nearly forgotten what it felt like. She felt safe, and warm, and like she could let her guard down. 

So, hand in Yaz’s, she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. 

**Author's Note:**

> alright alright i knOW i could leave this here, BUT my brain keeps telling me to make a second part where they actually fuck bc ig i can't escape smut kfdjhgdjhf 
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated :) if u need me, you can find me on twitter @/awarinthevoid !!


End file.
